Lapin
|-|Lapin= |-|Witch= |-|Magia Record Witch= Summary Lapin is the oldest sister of the three adopted children of Isabeau de Bavière, the others being Corbeau and Minou. Their goal in Tart Magica is to cause a new Dark Age in France by continuing the 100-Year War and eventually rule over the world using the Magical Girl powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A. 7-A as a witch Name: Lapin, her witch name is unknown (Like all of Isabeau's Witches) Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica: The legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girl, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Power Modification, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Technology Manipulation (Creates turrents with Energy Projection and Flight), Self-Resurrection, Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance as a magical girl. Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Magnetism Manipulation, Power Nullification, Flight, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) as a witch. Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Is ranked as a 4 in the tiering system in her magical girl form, placing her between second timeline Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe). Mountain level (Far superior to her magical girl self.) as a witch Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is ranked as a 4 in speed as well. As a witch, not only does she become faster, she is also shown to be able to contend with several magical girls at once.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Class K with Magnetism Manipulation (Lifted all the weapons from the French army to make a massive blade in the sky capable of wiping out the entire battlefield at once from sheer size alone.) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class. Mountain Class as a witch. Durability: City level as a magical girl (Ranked 3 in terms of durability). At least City level, likely Mountain level as a witch (Far more durable than her magical girl form, usually witches are able to tank their own attacks) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Ranked as a 3 in terms of stamina), as a witch her stamina is virtually limitless. Range: Extended Melee range as a magical girl, several dozens of meters with her turrets. At least a few kilometers as a witch. Standard Equipment: Her Soul Gem, two sickles, and several drones (Up to 27). Intelligence: Somewhat Below Average (Is overall extremely young, and while she does have experience in combat, all of her enemies until her defeat were only normal human soldiers), might actually be higher as a witch (Overall grammar and font is improved, somehow capable communicating in French). Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Resurrection: Whenever her soul gem is completely corrupted (which can be done via reduction of stamina or damage) she will transform into her witch form. Even if the witch form is completely destroyed from Matter Destruction she will revert back into a magical girl, meaning her soul gem is also recreated. * Magnetism Manipulation: Is capable of removing every metal object in a battlefield at once, including magical produced ones, to form a massive blade capable of covering said battlefield from sheer size. * Power Nullification: Using her "eyes" she can nullify the power and abilities of her enemies. It should be noted that this works on more than one person at a time. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: * Casually blitzed an entire squadron of French soldiers alone, often cutting them into little pieces before any of them could notice. * Despite her overall youth, she is capable of taking on a group veteran magical girls all alone. * Was only defeated by BFR due to the sheer potency of her abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Rabbits